


Your Hero

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora is little dirty, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding, Doggy Style, F/F, G!P Catra, Girl Penis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, trans Catra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: *Transmisión entrante de la Horda**Transmisión en…**5… 4… 3…2…1…*Gente de de Etherea...me siento decepcionada de ustedes.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Your Hero

_*Transmisión entrante de la Horda*_

_*Transmisión en…*_

_*5… 4… 3…2…1…*_

La cámara permanecía en total oscuridad, pero aún se escuchaba sonidos como golpes de piel contra piel. Nadie sabía nada.

—Gente de Etheria —Pronunció una voz femenina y profunda— me siento decepcionada de ustedes.

La cámara se abrió para mostrar la sonrisa de Catra con sus ojos heterocromáticos que estaban oscuros. Su respiración era desigual y parecía que estaba temblando.

—Cuando escogieron a su héroe…su campeona —dice— esperaba algo mucho mejor que esto —su sonrisa se ensancha aún más— díganme etherianos…

—¿Esta es su héroe?

Entonces la cámara se termina de abrir por completo para mostrar a la felina sentada mientras que en sus piernas estaba sentada una Adora con las manos atadas en la espalda. Adora estaba rebotando en el regazo de la felina mientras se observaba como su coño no paraba de absorber la polla de la felina. Su rostro estaba completamente perdido por la lujuria y el deseo mientras que su boca estaba torcida con una sonrisa donde no dejaba de escapar los gemidos placenteros. Las manos de la felina yacían en las caderas pálidas, ayudando a los movimientos.

—C-Catra~ —Pronunció entre jadeos la rubia sin dejar de moverse.

—Me siento completamente decepcionada de ustedes —Repite nuevamente la felina moviendo sus caderas sin dejar de estrellar su pelvis contra el centro apretado de la rubia—. Observen como me follo a su patética héroe.

La felina se siguió moviendo rápidamente al son de los movimientos de la princesa del poder ganándose más jadeos. El coño de Adora no dejaba de aferrarse al miembro de la felina que seguía golpeando en el punto ideal que la estaba conduciendo al orgasmo.

Adora soltó otro potente jadeo cuando la cabeza del miembro de su antigua amiga de la infancia golpeo la entrada de su cuello uterino llevándola al precipicio.

—C-Catra —pronunció nuevamente— y-ya estoy cerca —anuncio.

Catra aún tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas, así como su fuerza sintiendo como su miembro seguía hinchándose y preparándose para terminar dentro de la rubia.

Esa idea la hizo cosquillas.

—Dime, Adora —comenzó la felina— ¿Quieres que te críe? —Da una estocada en particular potente haciendo que la rubia gritara. —¿Quieres que te críe para no dejarte de follar?

—¡SI! —Gritó la princesa— por favor Catra ¡Te deseo! —gritó eso ultimo— Dame a tus cachorros para que me sigas follando! —sonríe perdida por la lujuria.

Oh.

Catra agarró los muslos lechosos de la rubia y con un movimiento las llevó al suelo donde Adora se quedó boca abajo con su pecho tocando el suelo mientras que sus caderas quedaban en el aire con vulnerabilidad. Catra agarró sus caderas clavando sus uñas y siguió follando a la rubia que trataba de ahogar sus gemidos sin éxitos.

—¡CATRA! —Soltó un grito antes de finalmente llegar al ansiado orgasmo.

Catra no pronunció nada, sus ojos completamente cerrados mientras que sus orejas se presionaron contra su cabeza escuchando el delicioso grito de placer de su antigua amiga de la infancia. La felina con una ultima estocada final llego al orgasmo inundando con abundancia el centro apretado de la rubia con su esencia que aseguraría el embarazo de la rubia y así dejarla inutilizada para la espada.

Salió de la rubia que se dejo caer completamente al suelo con un jadeo y observó como su coño salió el exceso de semen. Con una sonrisa se levantó del suelo y acarició nuevamente su polla que se no tardó en ponerse firme nuevamente. Le dio la vuelta al cuerpo de Adora para que quedara boca arriba y escuchó como soltaba un resoplido.

Gateó hasta la cabeza rubia y puso su miembro erecto hinchado enfrente de ella esperando. Adora observó el miembro de la felina con deseo y con rapidez llevó el órgano en su boca hasta lo profundo de su garganta con desesperación.

La felina sonrió ante esto y observo la cámara que seguí grabando y entonces dijo:

—Oh la rebelión~ ¿Cuándo van a aprender? Yo siempre gano.

_*Transmisión finalizada*_

**Author's Note:**

> Siganme en Twitter! @Rymwho


End file.
